Lately There's A Rumour Going Around
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Prom is happening at Camp Half-Blood! Both camps—Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter—are joining together for celebrating their success in the Giant War. However, Nico is more focused on how to admit his crush on Will. But maybe he can confess with the help of his friends...
1. Tuesday: 4 Days Left

**Author's Note:** Just a random idea: What if demigods got to do prom? Yeah, it's a pretty straight-forward idea. Mind you, I've only watched proms on TV - I have never actually been to one. The random camper, Kevin, is mine . . . even though I have no clue who he is.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). I do not own Kool-Aid, Diet Coke, the song Gangnam Style - it's the companies and PSY. Jarrod Finch (OC) belongs to **foreverastrous**. _Used with permission._

* * *

 **.: Lately There's A Rumour Going Around :.**

 _(previously published as "Prom")_

"Patience is not simply the ability to wait—it's how we behave while we're waiting."  
\- Joyce Mayer

* * *

 **NICO**

 **IT WAS TUESDAY** noon when Nico saw Chiron come out of the Big House, pausing at a few Dionysus and Hypnos kids who were playing volleyball.

The Dionysus campers were ahead by 10-0, according to the sign board an Aphrodite kid held up. She looked bored, though, as she filed her nails.

Nico wasn't exactly sure if this was even a _game_ , though. The Hypnos team were all on the ground, sleeping. Only a few managed to keep their eyes open, but even they looked like they were sleep-walking.

"Score!" one of the Dionysus kids yelled, as the ball bounced off one of the Hypnos kid's head.

"Kevin, that wasn't nice!" Chiron admonished to the hitter. "Apologize to Jarrod _right_ _now_."

Jarrod, however, wasn't at all bothered: he appeared to have a smile on his face. Maybe counting sheep?

"He can't even feel it," Kevin grumbled.

Chiron shook his head, but didn't press further on. "I will like to say a few announcements."

The Aphrodite kid brightened up by this. "Is it good news?"

"Well..." Chiron seemed pleased to have all of the attention, "just call everyone to The Big House." He made his way back to where he just came out, and jumped when he saw Nico standing beside the stairs. This was a very awkward moment, however, because having horse legs made Chiron look comical.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled. "But I was just wondering -"

"We're all here!" a voice rang out.

Every cabin came, despite that fact that the news was only sent minutes ago. Of course, the Aphrodite kids were great at gossiping, and the girl who previously was filing her nails was now putting nail polish on.

"Are you sure we all can fit in The Big House?" the boy—Connor, maybe?—asked.

His brother, Travis, stuck out his tongue in reply. "It's called The Big House for a reason, doofus! You know— _'big'_."

"Hey, _you're_ big."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe!"

"Stolls, listen to Chiron!" Clarisse growled.

The two brothers stopped arguing, and silently, the demigods filed in the room.

Nico was the last to go in, or so he thought. " _Nico!_ " He turned around to see a smiling Will.

"How are you feeling?" the blond asked. "It's a great thing you waited until everyone else could go through. That was pretty chivalrous of you."

Honestly, Nico just didn't want to be crushed in the crowd. Crowds + Nico = Broken Nico. As he and Will walked in, they had to stand on the doorstep, looking at the back of the half-blood's heads.

"Okay," they heard Chiron's voice, "I have very important news to tell. As we all know, the Gaea War—" a few demigods winced "—ended a few months ago. Greeks and Romans alike fought together as one, and once again, we should celebrate together in honour of the respect we've shown each other. Lessons were taught, and each camp can learn from each other."

"What are you saying?" An Ares kid questioned.

"Both camps have prom together."

"Oh, _that_ dreaded thing?" A voice grumbled.

Nico didn't need to look to tell it was Dionysus. The god was in his usual leopard t-shirt ensemble, and holding a can of Diet Coke. He briefly wondered if the god of wine and Dakota could party together - talk about coke and Kool-Aid, but that was pretty hard to imagine. Even though Dakota was the son of Dionysus' Roman counterpart— _Bacchus_ —Dionysus didn't seem like the type to wear a party hat or break out into _Gangnam Style_ dancing.

"Oh, and Dionysus will be one of the chaperones!" Even though the son of Hades couldn't see the centaur, he was pretty sure Chiron was smiling. "Well, that's it! The date, time, and place will be posted tomorrow on the door of The Big House. I have to make a few . . . _calls_ to Camp Jupiter."

Nico quickly shuffled out the door, to prevent from being trampled over. He distinctly heard Dionysus mutter something like, "Great, I get to babysit these brats".

"Wait! Dude, Nico!" Jason appeared out of the crowd, grabbing the Italian's arm. "Where are you going?"

"Away from _here_."

And that's when both friends fell down on the ground, as the stampede of half-bloods rushed out. Nico felt a foot pressing on his back, and winced.

"Oh, sorry, man. I didn't see you there." A guy stepped off, running to catch after his friend.

"Hey! Everyone, clear out of this area! Just walk carefully," Will ordered, and miraculously, demigods obeyed. The son of Apollo smiled down at Nico. "Need help?"

"No, I got this." Nico stood up awkwardly, and glared over at Jason.

"Sorry, it's my fault," the son of Jupiter admitted. Jason picked up his glasses, wiping them with his t-shirt and putting them on. "Remind me next time to run, or better yet, _fly_."

The Healer watched with a amused look on his face. "Death Boy, what do you think of prom?"

Nico shrugged, secretly hoping that a certain blond was suggesting something . . . "I don't know yet. At least Hazel, Frank, and Reyna will be there. And don't call me that nickname."

Jason looked interested. "Hey, we're giving di Angelo nicknames? How about "Grumpy-face" or "Emo-kid"?"

"I swear that if another person mentions that I'm emo, I _will_ kill someone!"

Will just laughed. "You're too cute, Death Boy."

Nico stomped his foot, but that nickname was much better than the other two suggestions. After all, who could harm a kid like Will? Sure, there were occasional jokes and teasing, but that . . . that seemed to make him like the blond even more.


	2. Wednesday: 3 Days Left

**A/N** : Thank you to all of you who waited patiently. Like, seriously. It's awesome. I hope you guys are still active on your account, though...

storysupporter \- Thanks.  
Nyacandy \- Thank you so much.  
DemigodsandDragons \- Chapter is out now :)  
Dantas789 \- Thanks. It's here now :)  
HashtagMC \- Yes, who knew Jason was a nickname giver? Lol.  
Rebecca Frost - Hopefully.  
Sounds cool (Guest) - Yeah, me neither. But there probably is one somewhere out there, because I'm sure that everyone has done most ideas by now...  
Hoping 4 a Dream \- Next Chaaaaapptttttterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr is HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!  
ChrystalineCD \- Haha, thank you so much. And I am definitely continuing it. Even though it has been a few *cough* months. Seriously though, your compliments are really great.  
Rebecca Frost \- Okay, awesome.  
NothingbutButterbeer \- Aw, thanks. And now the next chapter is posted :)  
Guest - OMG SOLANGELO! LIKE WHAT IS THIS EVEN I JUST CAN'T OMGOMGOMG. YOU MEAN THAT WHOLE OPPOSITE ATTRACTS AND NICOISSOCUTEYOUJUSTWANTTOHUGHIM? Lol, yes. Inner fangirling is awesome and can cause distress, tears, and questioning life.

(Seriously, I don't think all of these lovely people are active anymore. This is what happens when you don't update in a year, lol.)

* * *

"It is a miracle that curiosity survives formal education."  
\- Albert Einstein

* * *

 **NICO**

 **NICO WOULDN'T ADMIT** it, but he may have secretly liked the idea of a prom. He heard of them before—a formal dance where people mingle, and become intoxicated, and, yes, there was _a lot_ of drama. But comparing the Hollywood shows to a camp where demigods fought monsters and stuff, the idea sounded totally different.

Jason wasn't that impressed about prom, despite the fact that his girlfriend Piper was. The three of them were seated outside, on the empty bleachers of the amphitheatre. Occasionally a person walked by, but they were generally alone. "It's just a dance," the blond explained. "You can make it sound all amazing, but basically we'll be dressed-up and standing awkwardly drinking punch."

Piper crossed her arms, a bit annoyed. "Nico has never been to one before. Don't ruin it for him!"

Nico wondered how he became stuck in the middle of the conversation. It seemed that lately after the Gaea War everyone was treating him like a little kid, and no longer left him alone. Instead of hiding in his cabin, either Jason or Percy dragged him out. Will wasn't any better, insisting on him eating more and getting into shape.

"I've been to a dance before," he offered. "It was boring."

Jason gave a smug look. "See?"

Piper's right eye twitched. "But this is _different_. Besides, Nico, you can dance with a certain blond. . ."

Jason sighed. "Piper, do you really think I can dance?"

Nico turned red, mumbling under his breath. "She's talking about someone else."

"Wait, what?" Jason had a confused look. "Are you. . . Wait. Oh! It's _him_."

"Don't say anything," the son of Hades warned. "If you—"

"Oh gods!" Jason was grinning like a maniac. "Wow. Okay. Wow. I mean, seriously, you and Will? That's so cute."

"Okay, Jason. Nice to have this chat. Bye." Nico walked off as fast as he could. Shadow-travelling was prohibited by Will, and that was a rule that Nico actually followed. Although his health was better, the travelling sapped his energy away and made him turn into a walking zombie.

Unfortunately, it was his luck when he saw Percy and Annabeth bump into him. He was seriously cool about them, but whenever Percy spoke, he couldn't help but _hurt_.

"Nico! Hey!" Percy greeted. "So I've been thinking we could wear matching tuxedos. We look good in black."

Nico snorted. "I am not wearing a tux."

Annabeth gave a small smile. "Dress shirt and pants."

"Jeans and a t-shirt."

"Jeans and a white t-shirt."

"All black."

"Black and white."

Percy watched the two demigods compromise, wearing the familiar 'no clue what's going on' look.

"Okay, whatever." Nico shifted. "So do you know when the dance is going to be on?"

"This Saturday, nine to midnight. Chiron already contacted Camp Jupiter so they're on their way." Annabeth raised her eyebrows slightly. "However, I am a bit worried about the space. Especially during the night, where we could knock into each other. We decided that it will be held at the amphitheatre, but people can still wander somewhere else."

"Is it mandatory to bring a date?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Nico wanted to kick himself. He sounded like a naïve boy who was socially awkward.

"Nah, but you could." Percy intertwined his fingers with Annabeth's. "Hey, aren't you going with Will Solace?"

"What -? No." Nico looked at the holding hands, and wondered why everyone assumed him and Will liked each other. He figured that somebody was spreading rumours. "I need to go now."

* * *

Nico headed by The Big House, and observed that a few campers were inspecting the paper posted on the door. He was a bit surprised that most of them were from the Ares cabin, but didn't comment, knowing fully well they could pummel him.

"Hey," a person called out to him.

Nico looked at Clarisse la Rue, who's expression softened slightly.

"If you're worried about that Solace guy, don't be. Just march up to him and ask him out."

Nico cheeks flushed, not believing that it was the _third time_ today. "Will? He's. . . I mean, we're not. . ."

"Death threats also help," another guy offered. He had a buzz cut and broad shoulders, which almost reminded Nico of Frank.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nico briefly considered denying any hint of attraction, but was afraid that the Ares campers would get the wrong message. Now that everyone kept mentioning Will Solace, Nico started to think about him. If the son of Apollo had heard about the rumours, Will didn't say anything yet.

They were just friends. That was all. In fact, they couldn't even romanticise their relationship. The only reason they met was by coincidence, but Nico was thankful to Tyche or some other god/goddess for it.

With the subject on mind, though, Nico di Angelo considered if they could turn into anything more.

 _Probably not... It was pretty odd to think about_.


	3. Thursday & Friday: 2 and 1 Days Left

**A/N** _:_ Got the story outline set up. It should be a lot easier to write (: I seriously can't believe this story took me a year. (Minus three months and like 27 days.) It's so cool that people from Brazil, Belgium, Australia, Sweden, and other countries are reading this. Like, whoa, that's INCREDIBLE.

I'm feeling some Solangelo so I might get caught up on reading some fanfics again. I mostly spent time in other fandoms on Ao3 so it's cool to revisit back to this site. I realised I love angst stories, so if you have any recommendations that are Solangelo or even Valgrace (which is an awesome ship) please tell me. I love Valgrace. It does seem underrated.

This story, now that I look over, is kind of weird. Why would Chiron even bring up the idea of _prom_? I'm just laughing at myself.

Quick Explanation: Austin Lake and Kayla Knowles portrayed in this fic is different from canon. Originally, before they were described in _Trials of Apollo_ , I just made them sixteen and have red hair. Adding to that... the way I write Will may not be in character. I read the first book of _Trials of Apollo_. To me, Will likes to annoy/tease Nico and is generally sunny and optimistic. So if he acts totally different, apologies.

* * *

"It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live."  
\- Marcus Aurelius

* * *

 **WILL**

 **"THE THEME IS** 'Under The Sea'," Percy instructed. "We can do this! All we need is blue streamers, blue balloons—basically everything blue."

Will scratched his head in confusion, watching the son of Poseidon direct around campers. It was after lunchtime, somewhere in the afternoon, and people were scurrying around. Lately people were excited, Will noticed. More or less productive than usual. "Percy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"A theme!" Percy grinned. "Dude, every prom needs a theme. It's, like, a rule. We'll all be wearing costumes; it'll be fun. Even the naiads can join in. They're kind of upset anyway about not participating."

"Does _Camp Jupiter_ know about the theme?"

Percy's eyes widened, seeming to realise the mistake. "Oh no. Okay, wait up guys, plans have changed!"

Several demigods grumbled, already attempting to hang a huge banner that read " _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Nice to Sea you!"_

"I spent an hour looking for silver glitter!" Some guy with green dyed hair protested.

"But you don't even like glitter," a blond boy replied.

"Shut up."

Percy sighed. "Oh gods, I fail at planning. It's just . . . Annabeth and I are leaving to New Rome. It'll be our last celebration here."

"Relax, let me help with the planning. You just make sure to not lead any monsters in, alright?"

"Well, they do seem to come at the worst of times." Percy clapped Will on the back. "Thanks. I'll go talk to the Demeter cabin about the plants."

The camp was already in full prom-mode: demigods chatting about outfits, dates, or meeting the other camp. However, as much as the plans were discussed, it wasn't well-organised.

Just now the theme was finally discovered, and with the Roman camp on their way, they'd have to spring up something quickly.

Katie Gardner, a child of Demeter, came running over. "Will! What's this about a switch?"

The son of Apollo felt like an argument was about to rise, so he put his hands up in surrender. "The theme isn't bad, but Camp Jupiter won't be aware."

"Yeah, but as long as they arrive, that's all that matters, right? I have . . . a vision." Katie had a dreamy look in her eyes; one that Will feared. "Imagine, at nighttime. Stars out, blue lights. The sea theme will look incredible. Water fountains, everyone talking and laughing."

Will figured that he lost, by the way nearby people looked entranced. And honestly, it did sound nice. He could picture it, too. Maybe talking to a particular someone. The said someone who is the son of Hades. Whose first name may or may not begin with the letter _N_.

"We can try it," Will agreed, a faint blush appearing across his face.

* * *

"One day left!" Austin Lake announced, bursting through the infirmary as if it was the best news ever.

Will looked up from his clipboard, checking names off for visiting patients. Since it was months after the Giant War, patients who had severe injuries got progressively better. Over half are healed; of course some having to wear casts or use stilts.

"So, who are you going to ask, Will?" Austin continued. The red-head wore a knowing smirk.

Will pretended to write something down, delaying his reply. "Can you check on the patients in the back?"

"Yeah, I can." Austin pouted, snatching the clipboard out of his sibling's hands. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Having a date isn't mandatory." Will crossed his arms, feeling strangely defensive.

"But you want to go with someone." Austin didn't drop the topic, knowing fully well that Will would answer.

"It's hard, okay? He doesn't . . . he won't say yes." Will dropped his shoulders, his usual sunny smile drawn into a frown. "I'm like that annoying older brother."

Austin scoffed. "Nico likes you, stupid. He opens up to you the most; you of all should realise that you brought him out of his shell."

They couldn't talk anymore, given the area. Austin walked to his patient, escaping the awkward silence.

Will sighed to himself, quickly recovering with a smile. After all, he has to visit a patient. To his surprise, he saw one of his cabin siblings already there. "Kayla? I'm supposed to look after—"

"It's all good." Kayla tilted her head, eyebrows arching slightly. "I think you should go talk to someone outside. He's waiting."

"What? Who?"

"Gods, are you really that oblivious? Sometimes you act so ignorant like our dad. It's Nico di Angelo."

". . ."

It took the blond several moments to process the fact that, yes, the person he liked for a while is waiting for _him_. He walked outside to the front door of the infirmary, and sure enough, there was the Italian.

"Hey." Nico wringed his hands, nervousness flitting across his features. "I have a question."

"I can answer it for you! I mean, I'm not that smart, but I'll try my best."

Nico laughed. "Yeah, actually, uhm . . . do you want to be my date for prom? Just wondering, because like, uh, people kept asking if you and I are already going, and I wasn't sure if you wanted to go with me, and - yeah. Do you wanna go together?"

"That sounds amazing! Of course!" Will managed to say, hardly imagining what was happening. _Did_ — _Nico_ — _but is this out of pity?_ His thoughts are not totally clear, the enthusiasm and confusion taking over his mind.

"Cool." Nico jammed his hands in his pockets, glancing down at the ground. Suddenly, he almost fell over with a tackle—aka hug—Will gave him.


	4. Saturday: Final Day

**A/N** : This story is completed. Thank you so much for reading! :D

Awesome100 \- I love how you used 'awesome' to describe this story and the word is also in your username :p Aw, your username is so positive. If it's for '100', anyway.  
Guest - It's finished now, woo.  
Sarah - This is definitely my soon, lol. Procrastination/Life gets the best of me. And thank you :)  
LowkeyWeirdInEveryWay \- I am definitely continuing/completing all of my stories. And no one will ever be late to my party, 'cause my parties continue until I say it's done. So technically, you're right on time :)

* * *

"Judge a man by his questions rather than his answers."  
\- Voltaire

* * *

 **NICO and WILL**

* * *

 **IT TURNED OUT** better than expected. The entire camp's lights glimmered—a substitute for the stars in the navy blue sky. There was even lamp lights floating out onto the water, and one naiad came to the surface to observe and snatch one.

There was going to be an issue with the Roman camp staying over for the night—but the campers had yet to figure out the solution. After all, putting all the guests in Cabin Eleven was probably a punishment. Since the Big Three's cabins were pretty barren, Chiron had a discussion with Percy for room.

Everyone looked cheerful, or at the very least, content. There was a reunion between some of the Seven, and Reyna. The daughter of Bellona was smirking when she noticed Nico interacting with Will Solace.

Already time was ticking by, one hour gone. The Ares cabin attempted to tell scary stories around the fireplace, but mostly it was full of gore than horror. One person spent extra time than necessary about a head being detached from its body.

Feeling like the hour of socializing was done, Nico tried looking for a quiet place, with Will trailing behind him. Mostly there was tension stirring up—Nico was aware how close Will was to him, and he nervously kept space between them.

"Nico, can we rest?" Will asked. "Nico? Nico. Nico!"

The son of Hades didn't stop; however, he liked hearing his name. From Will, at least. After making a few more steps to _Jules-Albert_ -knows-where, he finally turned to face the blond, startled at Will being _right there_. "Uh. . . hi."

"Hi." Will smiled so brightly, it made Nico's heart thump.

 _Damn, are those metaphorical skeletal butterfies in his stomach again?_ Nico glanced at the ground. Shyness overcame him.

"So, is there a reason why you asked me as your date?" Will tilted his head questionably.

"No." Nico dragged the word out. "It's just, people kind of assumed we were already going together. So, yeah."

Disappointment flitted across Will's features. "Oh. Are you having any fun?"

"Yeah. The food is good."

"You're so funny, Death Boy." Will bumped his shoulder against the Italian's playfully. "Since this is a prom, we should dance."

"I can't dance."

Will shook his head. "I know you can."

"I can't. I'll look weird. Nobody else is dancing anyway."

"Who cares what other people think?" Will held out his hand, like a gentleman from a movie. "May we have this dance?"

"No." Nico crossed his arms. He noticed how good Will looked in a suit—the blue tie matching the cerulean eyes perfectly. "But I know a better thing."

"What?"

"Just talking to you. Where it's silent."

"Aw." Will put a hand over his heart. "I love you too."

Nico blushed. It was strange to hear those words. He heard them from Bianca, and Hazel, but this was different.

Will hummed a song, sitting down on the patch of grass. There were a few demigods near them by a tree, but otherwise it was a quiet atmosphere. The trees that cast a dark shadow over them both were strangely comforting. Nico slowly sat beside Will.

At that moment, during the quietness between Nico and Will, with the lights bright and sky dim—the fondness for each other grew. Everything seemed to glow with hope in the air. Will stared at Nico, eyes sparkling. Nico looked back wordlessly, brown meeting blue. _It's going to be okay_ , was the silent agreement. Because, although feelings change like the weather, and life as a half-blood has many life-risking moments, Nico will always have Will's back and vice versa.

Nico smiled, looking away.


End file.
